As a data transmission system, a wireless local area network (WLAN) replaces, by using a radio frequency (RF) technology, a local area network formed by using traditional twisted pair copper cables, so that in the wireless local area network, a user can achieve an objective of information transmission by using a simple access architecture. Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a communications technology brand of a wireless network, is held by the Wi-Fi Alliance, and aims to enhance interconnectivity between wireless network products that are based on the IEEE 802.11 standards. A wireless local area network that uses the IEEE 802.11 series protocols may be referred to as a Wi-Fi network.
As intelligent terminals are widely applied, people impose increasing requirements on network data traffic, a Wi-Fi system in a wireless local area network evolves from 802.11a/b to 802.11g, 802.11n, then 802.11ac, and the like, and accordingly, a data rate substantially increases. Therefore, how to improve an overall throughput rate of the system and enhance data transmission performance and user experience becomes an urgent problem to be resolved.